Les 55 jours de Pékin
thumb|300px|La prise de Pékin à la fin du siège.Le film, Les 55 jours de Pékin correspond au siège, du 20 juin au 14 août 1900, des légations internationales à Pékin, lors de la révolte des Boxers. Menacés par les révolutionnaires de ce mouvement paysan nationaliste et donc anti-chrétien, 650 soldats et volontaires civils, Européens, mais aussi Japonais et Américains protègent leurs femmes et leurs enfants, mais aussi 2.800 réfugiés chinois dans le quartier des légations de Pékin. Ils sont assiégés par les Boxers et l'armée impériale. La Chine déclare la guerre à toutes les puissances étrangères L'Histoire du monde Pour les Nuls, Philippe MOREAU DEFARGES, FIRST EDITIONS, 2010. . Les étrangers et les chrétiens chinois dans le quartier des légations vont survivre à un siège de 55 jours par l'armée Qing et les Boxers. Le siège est brisé par une force militaire internationale qui, venant de la côte de la Chine, défait l'armée des Qing, et occupe Pékin. Il délivre les otages. Le siège est, selon le "New York Sun", l'épisode le plus excitant qu'ait jamais connu la civilisation Thompson, Larry Clinton. William Scott Ament and the Boxer Rebellion: Heroism, Hubris, and the Ideal Missionary. Jefferson, NC: McFarland, 2009. . A environ trois miles de distance du quartier des légations une autre poche de résistance, la cathédrale de Beitang, est défendu par 30 marins français et 10 marins italiens. Ils évitent le massacre de 3.420 civils, dont 71 Européens. : Le temps des mille ans s’achève. Voilà que sortent les nations qui sont aux quatre coins de la terre et qui égalent en nombre le sable de la mer. Elles partiront en expédition sur la surface de la terre, elles investiront le camp des Saints et la Ville bien-aimée. (Apocalypse, XX chant). Avant le siège . Quartier des légations . thumb|left|200px|Le quartier des légations en 1900.thumb|left|200px|La rue des Légations à Pékin.À la suite de la défaite chinoise durant la Seconde guerre de l'opium (1856-1860), le Zongli Yamen (Ministère des Affaires étrangères) établit ces bureaux dans un quartier de Pékin. Des légations étrangères viennent alors s’y installer également. Le quartier des légations fait environ 2 km². Il est situé dans la zone de la ville assignée par le gouvernement des Qing aux légations étrangères. En 1900, il y a 11 légations situé dans le quartier ainsi que d'un certain nombre d'entreprises et d'établissements bancaires étrangers. Des maisons et entreprises chinoises y sont aussi installées. Les douze missions chrétiennes de Pékin ne se trouvent pas dans le quartier des légations, mais plutôt dispersées autour de la ville. Au total, il y a de nombreux ressortissants des pays occidentaux et du Japon résidant dans la ville : 473 civils, dont 225 hommes, 149 femmes, 79 enfants Un Amour Plus Fort Que la Grande Guerre, Alkenback Paul, The Book Edition. . Onze nationalités sont représentées : Grande Bretagne, Etats-Unis, Allemagne, France, Japon, Italie, Russie, Belgique, Pays Bas, Espagne, Autriche-Hongrie. Le 2 juin, l'hostilité de la population et des Boxers devient telle que les diplomates mettent en place un périmètre de sécurité autour des légations. Heureusement pour eux 450 militaires occidentaux pénètrent dans la capitale chinoise pour protéger les délégations étrangères. L'extrémité nord du quartier des légations est le début de la Cité Impériale où réside l'impératrice douairière Cixi. À l'extrémité sud est l'énorme muraille datant des invasions tartares qui entourent la ville. Les extrémités est et ouest sont des rues principales de Pékin, donc des positions guère faciles à défendre. Tensions croissantes . thumb|200px|Boxers venant à Pékin attaquer les chrétiens et les diplomates étrangers.thumb||202px|Boxers autour de Pékin.thumb||200px|6.000 chrétiens sont assassinés rien qu'à Pékin.thumb|200px|Assassinat du baron von Ketteler.Au début du siècle, la Chine se voit dépecée par les puissances occidentales. Ces dernières (Grande-Bretagne, France, Russie, Allemagne, auxquelles il faut ajouter le Japon) obligent la Chine à ouvrir ses frontières aux produits étrangers et à importer de l'opium, qui empoisonne les élites chinoise. La Chine lors de plusieurs guerres est battue. Les alliés imposent aussi les missions chrétiennes. Des traités iniques font que les étrangers et les entreprises étrangères en Chine se vient accordés des privilèges et immunités spéciales par rapport à la loi chinoise. En 1900, la dynastie Qing qui gouverne la Chine depuis plus de deux siècles est décadente. La culture chinoise subit un assaut à la fois des religieux et laïques d'une culture étrangère puissant voulant dominer l'Empire. En janvier 1900, un édit de l'impératrice reconnait les sociétés secrètes boxers. À partir de mai 1900, la cour impériale arme des milices à Pékin et dans le nord-est de la Chine. Les groupes de Boxers présents dans la capitale sont commandés par deux princes (Duan et Chuang), et un général (Kang-i). Au début du mois de mai 1900 les rues de Pékin pullulent de Boxers et la nuit des charrettes d’armes commencent à entrer clandestinement dans la ville. Les exécuteurs du Ciel comme ils aiment à se nommer veulent s'emparer du quartier des légations, massacrer les diplomates et leurs familles, mais aussi des milliers de chrétiens chinois. A partir du 20 mai 1900, l’étau se resserre autour de la capitale. Pendant ce temps à Pékin, des tracts enflammés circulent promettant la protection de Kouang Ti, le Dieu de la Guerre, à tous ceux qui partiront en croisade contre les diables étrangers. Le 29 mai la situation s’aggrave avec la totale rupture des communications vers l’extérieur : plus de télégraphe, plus de courrier, des rails arrachés sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Le ministre britannique à Pékin, Sir Claude MacDonald, est plutôt lent à reconnaître le danger jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente menacé personnellement Incidents and International Relations: People, Power, and Personalities, ABC-Clio ebook, Praeger studies in diplomacy and strategic thought, Greenwood Publishing Group, 2002. . Néanmoins du 31 mai au 2 juin, plus de quatre cent quarante marins de Grande Bretagne, des Etats-Unis, d'Allemagne, France, Japon, Italie, Russie etAutriche-Hongrie arrivent dans la capitale La France en Chine 1843-1943, François de Sesmaisons, Jacques Weber, L'Harmattan, 2013. . Dans les légations, malgré les messages apaisants du palais, on conçoit des plans de défense, distribue des armes, fait des tours de garde... Le 7 juin 1900, d'autres groupes de Boxers commencent à arriver en masse à Pékin Lanxin Xiang, The Origins of the Boxer War : A Multinational Study, Routledge, 2002. . La révolte atteint son paroxysme. Le 10 juin 1900, le ministre japonais Sugiyama est assassiné. Une force de secours de 2.100 soldats essaie d'atteindre Pékin, mais elle rencontre une vive résistance après avoir quitté Tientsin et n'arrive pas à percer les lignes de défense chinoises ce 10 juin Historical Dictionary of the U.S. Army, Gale virtual reference library, Jerold E. Brown, Greenwood Publishing Group, 2001. . Le 17, l'armée impériale reçoit l'ordre de soutenir ouvertement les insurgés. Ils changent leur slogan hostile au pouvoir impérial en Soutenons les Qing, détruisons les étrangers. Le 19 Juin, l'impératrice envoie une note diplomatique à chacune des légations à Pékin pour les informer de l'attaque sur Dagu et ordonnant à tous les étrangers de quitter Pékin pour Tianjin dans les 24 heures. Sinon, dit la note, La Chine ne pourra plus assurer leur sécurité. Lors de la réception de cet ordre, les diplomates se réunisssent et conviennent qu'il serait suicidaire de quitter le quartier de la légation et d'essayer de gagner au milieu de militaires, miliciens et paysans insurgés. Le lendemain matin, le 20 Juin, le baron von Ketteler, le ministre allemand, propose d'en rediscuter avec le ministère chinois des Affaires étrangères. Les Boxers organisent un soulèvement nationaliste à Pékin, au cours duquel le représentant allemand, le baron von Ketteler, est assassiné, et ils mettent le quartier des légations étrangères en état de siège La Grande-Bretagne et le monde: De 1815 à nos jours, Philippe Chassaigne, Armand Colin, 2009. . Comme c'est un officier mandchou, le Capitaine En Hai de la Hushenying, qui est l'auteur du crime tous les citoyens occidentaux à Pékin se réfugient dans le quartier des légation. Ainsi, commence le siège de 55 jours. Boxers . Les Poings de la justice et de la concorde . thumb|left|200px|Terroristes boxers.Les autorités divergent quant à l'origine des Poings de la justice et de la concorde, dits Boxers. Ils sont devenus de premier plan dans le Shandong en 1898 et se propagent vers le nord en direction de Pékin. C'est un mouvement paysan, lié aux sociétés secrètes nombreuses en Chine depuis des siècles. Les boxers qui doivent leur nom au missionnaire américain, Arthur H. Smith qui assistent à leurs rituels acrobatiques qui comprennent arts martiaux, maniements d'épées, prières et incantations. Les membres de Ces milices pratiquent le kung fu, dit boxe chinoise Colin Mackerras, China in Transformation 1900-1949, Longman. . Comme les autres mouvements ennemis de l'Occident et millénaristes à travers le monde, les Boxers croit que leurs rituels rendent les invulnérables aux balles. Les pratiques religieuses et magiques des Boxers Ont "comme objectif primordial l'octroi d'une protection et de la sécurité émotionnelle face à un avenir rempli de dangers. Les Boxers n'ont pas d'organisation centrale mais sont organisées au niveau des villages. Les Poings de la justice et de la concorde sont xénophobes et donc ennemis des chrétiens. Ils tuent aussi les ingénieurs et les techniciens qui essaient de moderniser la Chine. D'abord hostiles à la dynastie mandchoue des Qing leur slogan devient : Soutenez les Qing ! Détruisez l'Etranger !. Craints comme une menace possible par le gouvernement impérial chinois, ils deviennent influents à Pékin. La plupart des politiciens les voient comme des exécuteurs de basses besognes, utilisable pour éliminer l'influence étrangère en Chine. Les Boxers attaquent les chrétiens . thumb||200px|Massacre dans l'église de Moukden.thumb||200px|Sœur Marie-Adolphine (1866-1900) assassinée par les Boxers.thumb||200px|Martyrs orthodoxes chinois assassinés par les Boxers.Au printemps 1900, le mouvement des Boxers se propage rapidement au nord du Shandong dans la campagne près de Pékin. A Pékin, l'assassinat du ministre d'Allemagne, le 20 juin 1900, marque le début du siège des légations étrangères. Mais depuis six jours, le centre missionnaire du Peitang connait le même sort. Ce siège dure deux mois. Le mouvement, qui s'étend à presque toute la Chine, coûte la vie à 32.000 chrétiens, dont 6.000 sur Pékin Un Amour Plus Fort Que la Grande Guerre, Alkenback Paul, The Book Edition. . Cinq évêques et 200 prêtres ou religieux étrangers sont massacrés L'Eglise catholique en Chine au XXe siècle, L'histoire dans l'actualité, Claude Soetens, Beauchesne 1997.. Les Boxers brûlent les églises chrétiennes. Les chrétiens chinois sont tués et des fonctionnaires chinois battus. Deux missionnaires, le protestant William Scott Ament et catholique Monseigneur Alphonse Favier, informent les diplomates de la menace croissante. L'ambassadeur américain Edwin H. Conger câble à Washington : : L'ensemble du pays connaît une misère incroyable qui crée des mécontents et des oisifs désespérés. Demander à un navire de guerre d'aller mouillé au large de Tianjin, le port le plus proche de Pékin, car la situation devient grave. Le 30 mai 1900, les diplomates, dirigés par le ministre britannique Claude Maxwell MacDonald, demandent que des soldats de leurs pays viennent à Pékin pour défendre les légations et les citoyens de leurs pays. Le gouvernement chinois acquiesce à contrecœur, et le lendemain, plus de 400 soldats de huit pays débarquent de navires de guerre et prennent le train pour Pékin de Tianjin. Ils mettent en place des périmètres de défense autour de leurs missions respectives. Le 5 Juin, la ligne de chemin de fer à Tianjin est coupée par les boxers et Pékin est désormais isolée. Le 13 Juin, nous avons vu qu'un diplomate japonais, Akira Sugiyama, est assassiné. Ce sont les soldats du général Dong Fuxiang qui commettent cet attentat. Le même jour, le premier boxer, vêtu de ses plus beaux atours, est vu dans le quartier des légations. Le ministre, Clemens von Ketteler, et des soldats allemands capturent un boxer et l'exécute en représailles. L'après-midi, des milliers de boxeurs font irruption dans la ville de Pékin et brûlent la plupart des églises et des cathédrales chrétiennes. Ils tuent de nombreux chrétiens chinois et plusieurs prêtres catholiques. Les chrétiens chinois sont accusés de collaborer avec les étrangers. Les missionnaires américains et britanniques et leurs convertis trouvent refuge à la mission méthodiste. Mais une attaque doit être repoussée par les marines américains. Des soldats de l'ambassade britannique et de la légation allemande sont abattus par des boxers. Dilemme du gouvernement chinois . thumb|left|200px|L'impératrice et des femmes de diplomates.thumb|left|200px|Massacres de chrétiens par les boxers.thumb|left|200px|Débarquement à Taku.À la mi-Juin 1900, le gouvernement chinois est encore indécis sur les Boxers. Certains responsables, Ronglu, par exemple, conseillent à l'impératrice de traiter les boxers comme des racailles. Il les voit facilement battu par des soldats étrangers. Ce sont là les conseils de prudence émanant du parti chinois inquiet des réactions du monde extérieur. A la cour, l'impératrice hésite encore, partagée entre les louanges mandchoues envers l’utilité surnaturelle des Boxers. Finalement il semble que l’impératrice ait décidé de pencher vers la position mandchoue et de soutenir les Boxers. De l'autre côté on trouve des fonctionnaires xénophobes qui conseillent la coopération avec les Boxers. L'impératrice a tendance à écouter les louanges mandchoues sur les boxers. Elle est, elle-même, d'origines mandchoues, comme eux. Sir Robert Hart déclare : : La Cour semble être dans un dilemme. Si les Boxers ne sont pas supprimés, les légations menacent de prendre des mesures. Mais une tentative de les supprimer rendrait cette organisation patriotique ennemie de la dynastie mandchoue. Le 20 mai 1900, devant la déliquescence de la dynastie Qing et la progression des actions xénophobes, les alliés comprennent qu'ils vont devoir intervenir militairement. Cette politique d'ingérence est obligatoire à cette époque. Nous retrouvons cette politique de la canonnière hélas encore de nos jours La France en Chine 1843-1943, François de Sesmaisons, Jacques Weber, L'Harmattan, 2013. . L'événement qui va irrévocablement pousser le gouvernement chinois du côté des boxers est l'attaque par des navires de guerre étrangers sur les forts Taku, le 17 Juin. La plupart des forts sont démantelés. Les alliés viennent à bout de la révolte locale des Boxers qui terrorisent la population de Tien-Tsin et massacrent les chrétiens. L'attaque a pour but d'essayer de maintenir les communications avec Tianjin et appuyer une armée sous le commandement de l'amiral Seymour devant aller à Pékin renforcer les légations. Le siège . Les assiégés . thumb|200px|Des femmes d'ambassadeurs et quelques maris, à Pékin, en 1900.thumb|200px|Soldats allemands et indiens dans les rues de Pékin.thumb||200px|Défense d'une légation.thumb||200px|Quelques uns des 450 militaires défenseurs des légations.thumb||200px|Défenseurs britanniques.Le 20 juin 1900, le quartier des légations à Pékin est assiégé par les Boxers et l'armée impériale, la Chine déclare la guerre à toutes les puissances étrangères L'Histoire du monde Pour les Nuls, Philippe MOREAU DEFARGES, FIRST EDITIONS, 2010. . Les militaires britanniques, américains, français, allemand, japonais, russe défendent leurs légations respectives. Les Autrichiens et les Italiens abandonnent leurs légations isolés. Les Autrichiens rejoignent les Français et les Italiens avec les Japonais. Les forces japonaises et italiennes protègent le Fu - un grand palais avec le parc où la plupart des chrétiens chinois - 2.800 environ - se sont réfugiés. Les marines américains et les soldats ont des postes sur le mur tartare derrière leurs légations. Les 450 gardes ont la tâche de défendre une ligne qui serpente à travers plus de deux kilomètres dans la ville. La grande majorité des civils se sont réfugiés à l'ambassade britannique, la plus grande et la plus défendable des légations diplomatiques. Un recensement des civils comptait 473 personnes: 245 hommes, 149 femmes et 79 enfants. Environ 150 de ces hommes se sont portés volontaires pour participer à la défense. Les civils comptent au moins 19 nationalités. Les Britanniques et les Américains sont les plus nombreux. Un grand nombre de chrétiens chinois sont été enrôlés pour construire des barricades de construction. Le ministre britannique Claude MacDonald est choisi comme responsable de la défense des légations et Herbert G. Squiers, un diplomate américain, devient son bras droit. Les gardes des différents pays, cependant, restent autonomeset MacDonald ne peut que conseiller, mais pas organiser des actions coordonnées. Les gardes ne sont pas bien armés. Seuls les marines américains ont suffisamment de munitions. Les défenseurs disposent de trois mitrailleuses. Les Italiens ont un petit canon. Heureusement, un vieux baril de poudre et des munitions sont trouvés dans le quartier des légations et une pièce d'artillerie est construite par les Américains qui l'appellent Betsy et les autres défenseurs l'internationale. Les étrangers récupèrent dans le quartier des légation de la nourriture et d'autres fournitures. La nourriture et l'eau ne vont pas manquer, même si les étrangers sans provisions alimentaire personnelles subsistent avec une alimentation régulière faite de viande de cheval et de riz moisi. Cependant, les chrétiens chinois, en particulier les catholiques, vont connaître la faim à la fin du siège. Les missionnaires protestants prennent soin de leurs convertis, mais les catholiques chinois sont abandonnés à leurs triste sort. Les médicaments manquent, mais un nombre important de médecins et d'infirmières, pour la plupart des missionnaires, assurent les soins. Les missionnaires protestants américains se charge la gestion de la plupart des besoins des réfugiés dans le quartier des légations, y compris la nourriture, l'eau, la propreté et leur santé. Le contact le plus important de Mac Donald est le missionnaire méthodiste Frank Gamewell, qui est chef du Comité des Fortifications. Gamewell et son équipe de combattants volontaires sont appréciés de tous. Ils défendent les abords de la légation britannique. Côté français, Stephen Pichon, Ministre plénipotentiaire de France à Pékin, écrit, le 21 juin, à Monseigneur Alphonse Favier, qui défend la cathédrale de Beitang, à cinq kilomètres au nord du quartier des légations : : La Légation française et les autres ministres doivent se retirer dans la Légation d'Angleterre : le ministre d'Allemagne est bien réellement tué et son interprète blessé ; la Légation d'Autriche est évacuée et va flamber. Le projet de quitter Pékin est abandonné ; préparons-nous au dernier voyage : mais espérons encore [http://www.famvin.org/fr/missions/FAVIER/B_SiegeJOURNAL.htm Le Siège du Pé-Tang, Journal de Monseigneur Alphonse Favier] . La siège de la cathédrale de Beitang . thumb|left|200px|Église du Beitang.[[Fichier:Ap5510.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Siège de Beitang.]thumb|left|200px|Les défenseurs de Beitang.Monseigneur Alphonse Favier] dans Le Siège du Pé-Tang, extrait de son Journal, écrit que le ministre de France amène 15 marins français pour défendre la cathédrale et des survivants des massacres de chrétiens autour de Pékin, qui font 6.000 victimes Un Amour Plus Fort Que la Grande Guerre, Alkenback Paul, The Book Edition. . Le ministre d'Italie envoie le 5 juin 10 de ses marins pour défendre l'établissement des sœurs qui appartient à la Sainte-Enfance et où se trouvent plusieurs soeurs italiennes. A sept heures et demie, le gouverneur de la ville vient trouver Monseigneur Favier et lui dit : Vous n'avez rien à craindre, les Boxeurs n'oseront pas attaquer le Pei-t'ang. A environ trois miles de distance du quartier des légations cette autre poche de résistance est défendu par 30 marins français du d'Entrecasteaux et 10 marins italiens. Ils défendent 111 élèves des Grand et Petit séminaires, 900 hommes ou jeunes gens réfugiés, 1.800 femmes on jeunes enfants, 450 jeunes filles des écoles ou des orphelinats, 51 bébés de la Crèche : total approximatif, 3.420 civils, dont 71 Européens. Ils font face à 10.000 membres de l'armée chinoise et des boxers qui attaquent à l'arme blanche en hurlant. Monseigneur Alphonse Favier dans son Journal, écrit : : A une livre par personne et par jour, nous avons des vivres pour plus d'un mois ; comme armement, les quarante fusils de marins, sept ou huit fusils de tout genre entre les mains des Chinois, quelques mauvais sabres et cinq cents lances ou plutôt cinq cents longs bâtons garnis de fer : c'est tout. Le périmètre à défendre est exactement de 1.360 mètres. Il n'y a plus de communication pendant le siège entre le Beitang et le quartier de la légation. Les boxers selon leurs modernes sont armés de gourdins, mais 14 pièces d'artillerie Krupp tirent sans interruption des bombes Shrapnel du dernier modèle sur les assiégés. Monseigneur Alphonse Favier dans son Journal, nous dit que : : Vers cinq heures, un canon ordinaire chinois, braqué à trois cents mètres de notre Grand'Porte, nous envoie un boulet plein qui fait sauter un battant. Surexcités par tant d'audace, le commandant Henry et Mgr Jarlin entraînent quatre marins qui, joints à trente chrétiens, se précipitent au dehors après une salve bien nourrie, et s'emparent du canon qu'ils ramènent chez nous malgré une intense fusillade. Attaques chinoises . thumb||200px|Combattants chinois.thumb|200px|Attaque chinoise.thumb|200px||Affiche du film "Les 55 jours de Pékin".Le 21 juin 1900, l'impératrice déclare la guerre aux puissances étrangères, place les Boxers sous commandement impérial et les encourage à attaquer les légations étrangères, qui sont groupées au centre de Pékin. Les gouverneurs généraux des provinces du Centre et du Sud se dissocient de la politique d'alliance avec les Boxeurs adoptée par la Cour impériale. Ils ne reconnaissent pas la déclaration de guerre lancée par Pékin le 21 juin 1900 contre les puissances étrangères Sun Yat-Sen, Biographies Historiques, Marie-Claire Bergère, Fayard, 1994. . L'impératrice Cixi promulgue le 21 juin 1900 un édit ordonnant l'assassinat de tous les étrangers. Tang (alors gouverneur général de Nankin) lui envoie quelques troupes mal entraînées à Pékin et garde les meilleures auprès de lui Citadins et citoyens dans la Chine du XXe siècle: essais d'histoire sociale : en hommage à Marie-Claire Bergère, Marie-Claire Bergère, Yves Chevrier, Alain Roux, Xiaohong Xiao-Planes, Les Editions de la MSH, 2010. . Pendant plusieurs jours après le 20 Juin, le début officiel du siège, ni les étrangers à l'intérieur du quartier des légations, ni les soldats chinois avait aucun plan cohérent pour la défense ou d'attaque. Le nombre de soldats chinois sonner les légations est incertaine, mais certainement comptait par milliers. À l'ouest était le Gansu soldats musulmans de Dong Fuxiang et à l'est sont des unités de l'Armée de Pékin Field. Le commandant en chef des forces chinoises était Ronglu - qui était anti-Boxer et désapprouvé le siège. [ 29 ] La politique chinoise tergiversé entre agressivité et de conciliation pendant le siège de 55 jours. Plusieurs tentatives de Ronglu pour effectuer un cessez échoué en raison de soupçons et les malentendus des deux côtés. [ 30 ] Les Chinois d'abord tenté d'éteindre les étrangers dans le quartier de la légation par le feu. Pendant plusieurs jours au début du siège, ils ont mis le feu dans les bâtiments autour de la légation britannique. Le 23 Juin, la plupart des bâtiments de l' Académie Hanlin , la bibliothèque nationale de Chine, et ses livres, beaucoup irremplaçable, brûlé. Les deux parties ont blâmé l'autre pour sa destruction. [ 31 ] L'armée chinoise alors tourné son attention vers le Fu, le refuge pour la plupart des chrétiens chinois, et le domaine du lieutenant-colonel Goro Shiba , l'officier militaire le plus admiré dans le siège. Shiba, avec son petit groupe de soldats japonais, monté une défense habile contre les Chinois qui avançait derrière des murs construits sans cesse plus étroite à la japonaise, menaçant progressivement à les entourer dans un étau comme la poignée. Les soldats britanniques étaient souvent détaillées pour renforcer les Japonais pendant les attaques et tous admiré le travail de Shiba. [ 32 ] Les combats les plus désespérés a eu lieu près de la légation française, où 78 volontaires français et les Autrichiens et 17 ont été pris d'assaut en terrain urbain compliqué, dans lequel l' premières lignes ne sont que de 50 pieds (15 m) de l'autre. Le français a également craint que les Chinois sapeurs creusaient des tunnels pour les mines sous leurs positions. [ 33 ] Les Allemands et les Américains occupent peut-être le plus crucial de tous les postes défensifs: le mur tartare. Tenant le haut du 45 pieds (14 m) de hauteur et 40 pieds (12 m) de large mur a été vital. Si elle est tombée aux Chinois, ils auraient un champ imprenable sur le feu dans le quartier de la légation. Les barricades allemandes face à l'est au-dessus du mur et 400 m (370 m) à l'ouest étaient l'ouest face positions américaines. Les Chinois s'avança vers les deux positions par des barricades de construction toujours plus étroits. C'était une existence claustrophobe pour les soldats sur le mur. "Tous les hommes sentent qu'ils sont dans un piège", a déclaré le commandant américain, le capitaine John T. Myers , "et tout simplement attendre l'heure de l'exécution." [ 34 ] Ajouté aux avances quotidiennes de la Chine ont été les sérénades nocturnes de fusil et des tirs d'artillerie et des pétards conçus pour maintenir les étrangers éveillé et alerte. "Du 20 Juin to 17 Juillet nous avions attaques nocturnes", a déclaré une femme missionnaire. Américaine ministre Conger a déclaré: «que certains d'entre eux, pour le tir furieux, a dépassé tout ce qu'il a connu dans le American Civil War ». [ 35 ] Les gardes de la légation aux abois ont vu leur nombre diminue chaque jour avec des blessés. Les Chinois étaient divisés sur la poursuite du siège. La faction anti-Boxer, dirigé par Rong Lu, et la faction anti-étranger, dirigé par Duan-Prince , se chamaillaient à la cour de Chine. Cixi, l'impératrice douairière, hésité entre les deux. Elle a déclaré une trêve de négociations le 25 Juin, mais il a subi seulement quelques heures. Elle a déclaré un cessez-le 17 Juillet qui a duré pendant la majeure partie du reste de l'état de siège. En signe de bonne volonté, elle a envoyé de la nourriture et des fournitures pour les étrangers. [ 36 ] Les désaccords entre les Chinois ont parfois causé des altercations et des violences entre boxeurs et des soldats et entre les différentes unités de l'armée impériale. [ 37 ] Combat sur le mur . thumb|left|201px|Marines américains défendant la muraille.La menace la plus critique pour la survie des étrangers sont venus au début de Juillet. Le 30 Juin, les Chinois contraint les Allemands au large de la tartare mur, laissant les Marines américains seul dans sa défense. Dans le même temps une barricade chinois a été avancé à quelques pieds des positions américaines et il est devenu clair que les Américains ont dû abandonner le mur ou de force les Chinois à se retirer. À 2 h le 3 Juillet, les étrangers ont lancé un assaut contre la barricade chinois sur le mur avec 26 Britanniques, 15 de Russie, et 15 Américains sous le commandement du capitaine américain John T. Myers. Comme nous l'espérions, l'attaque a pris le sommeil chinois, a tué environ 20 d'entre eux, et a expulsé le reste d'entre eux des barricades. Deux Marines américains ont été tués et Capitaine Myers a été blessé et a passé le reste de l'état de siège à l'hôpital. [ 38 ] La prise de positions chinoises sur le mur a été salué comme le «pivot de notre destin» par un des assiégés. Les Chinois n'ont pas tenté de retrouver ou faire avancer leurs positions sur le tartare mur pour le reste de l'état de siège. [ 39 ] Les jours les plus sombres et une trêve . thumb||201px|"Dernières angoisses" (Le Petit Parisien).Sir Claude MacDonald a dit 13 Juillet a été le "jour le plus harceler" du siège. [ 40 ] Les Japonais et les Italiens dans le Fu furent repoussés à leur dernière ligne de défense. Alors que le Fu était sous attaque massive des Chinois fait exploser une mine sous la légation française, détruisant plus de cela, tuant deux soldats et en poussant les Français et les Autrichiens de plus de la légation française. Frank Gamewell a commencé à creuser des abris à l'épreuve des bombes comme un dernier refuge pour les assiégés. La fin semble proche. Le lendemain, cependant, un message conciliant a été reçue de la Chine, qui a suscité des espoirs en pointillés à nouveau le 16 Juillet quand l'officier britannique le plus apte a été tué et le journaliste George Ernest Morrison a été blessé. [ 42 ] Mais américaine ministre Conger porté sur un communication avec le gouvernement chinois et le 17 Juillet tir est décédé sur les deux côtés et un armistice a commencé. [ 43 ] Il était temps, plus d'un tiers des gardiens de la légation étaient morts ou blessés. La motivation du côté chinois était probablement la prise de conscience que une force alliée de 20.000 hommes a atterri en Chine et la rétribution pour les boxeurs et le siège était à portée de main. Pékin en 1900 était entouré de hauts murs brisés par de nombreuses portes ( hommes ). L'emplacement du quartier de la légation et des armées du Japon, la Russie, les Etats-Unis et la Grande-Bretagne dans la matinée du 14 Août est signalée sur la carte. Les secours . La marche sur Pékin . thumb|left||200px|Des forts de Taku à Tientsin 41 km, de Tientsin à Pékin 120 km.Le soulèvement des Boxers et l'assassinat du ministre allemand à Pékin, le 20 juin 1900, puis la préparation d'un corps expéditionnaire sous commandement allemand pour libérer les légations étrangères provoquent une excitation extraordinaire de l'empereur Guillaume II Guillaume II d'Allemagne, Biographies Historiques, Christian Baechler, Fayard, 2003. . Il invente l'expression péril jaune, fait référence aux invasions hunniques repoussées. Toutefois l'organisation de secours et leur progression à l'autre bout du monde n'est pas chose facile. Le 7 août, une nouvelle conférence des généraux alliés a lieu sous la présidence du général Liniévitch. Il est décidé qu'en raison de la démoralisation de l'ennemi et de la nécessité de porter le plus tôt possible secours aux légations assiégées, la marche sur Pékin doit continuer sans délai. Des renseignements secrets, reçus par certains généraux étrangers, leur donnent l'assurance que l'ennemi ne fera aucune résistance sérieuse jusqu'à Pékin et que même on trouvera peut-être certaines portes de la capitale ouvertes à l'arrivée des troupes alliées. Le départ est donc fixé au lendemain 8 août Rapport sur l'expédition de Chine, 1900-1901, Voyron, Régis (1838-1924), H. Charles-Lavauzelle (Paris) 1904. . Il semble que les troupes étrangères marchant sur Pékin puissent avoirà lutter contre 50.000 hommes environ de forces chinoises assez sérieuses. Les légations délivrées . thumb||200px|Colonne arrivant sur Pékin.thumb||200px|Marines brisant l'encerclement.thumb||201px|Délivrance des légations.thumb||200px|Le quartier des légations a souffert.Le 28 Juillet, les étrangers dans le quartier des légations reçoivent leur premier message du monde extérieur depuis plus d'un mois. Un garçon chinois - un étudiant du missionnaire William Scott Ament - s'est faufilé dans le quartier de la Légation avec les nouvelles que l'armée de sauvetage de l'Alliance des huit nations est à Tianjin, à 160 km de distance et progresse peu à Pékin. Les nouvelles ont été à peine rassurant que les assiégés s'étaient attendus à un sauvetage plus tôt. [ 44 ] Le corps d'armée compte 20.000 hommes sous le commandement du général allemand von Waldersee Un Amour Plus Fort Que la Grande Guerre, Alkenback Paul, The Book Edition. . Le gouvernement chinois a également passé le long de demandes de renseignements sur le bien-être des assiégés de leurs gouvernements. Un soldat britannique a suggéré qu'une réponse appropriée serait: Pas encore massacré. [ 45 ] Après plusieurs jours relativement calmes, la nuit du 13 Août, avec l'armée de secours seulement 5 km (8,0 km) à l'extérieur des portes de Pékin, a peut-être été le plus difficile du siège. [ 46 ] Les Chinois rompu la trêve avec une artillerie barrage de la légation britannique et des tirs nourris dans le Fu. Mais les Chinois se sont bornés à tirer de loin plutôt que de monter à l'assaut jusqu'à ce que, à 02:00 le 14 Août, les défenseurs entendu parler de l'est le bruit d'une mitraillette, un signe que l'armée de secours était sur le chemin. À 05:00, le bruit de l'artillerie à l'extérieur des murs de Pékin. [ 47 ] Cinq contingents nationaux progressent sur les murs de Pékin le 14 Août: britannique, américain, japonais, russe et français. Chacun avait une porte dans le mur de son objectif. Les Japonais et les Russes ont été retardés à leurs portes par la résistance chinoise. Le petit contingent français a été perdu. Les Américains escaladent les murs plutôt que de tenter de se frayer un chemin à travers une porte fortifiée. Cependant, ce sont les Britanniques qui a remporté la course pour soulager le siège des légations. Ils sont entrés dans la ville par une porte sans surveillance et a procédé à pratiquement aucune opposition. [ 48 ] À 03:00 heures, la Colombie traverse un fossé de drainage - la «porte d'eau» - sous le mur tartare. Sikhs et Rajput soldats indiens et leurs officiers britanniques ont eu l'honneur d'être le premier à entrer dans le quartier de la légation. [ 49 ] Les armées chinoises sonner le quartier des légations fondu. Un peu plus tard, le commandant britannique, le général Alfred Gaselee , est entré et a été accueilli par Sir Claude MacDonald habillé en "flanelles de tennis immaculées" et une foule d'applaudir dames en robes de soirée. [ 50 ] Les troupes américaines, sous le général Adna Chaffee , arrivée à 17:00 [ 51 ] Le commandant général musulman, Ma Fulu , et quatre cousins de son ont été tués au combat contre les forces étrangères. Après la bataille terminée, les forces musulmanes chinoises gardaient les impératrice douairière Cixi quand elle a fui vers Xi'an avec l'ensemble de la cour impériale, le général musulman Ma Fuxiang aidé à garder Cixi. [ 52 ] Les étrangers étaient réunis pour déclarer la nature miraculeuse de leur survie. «Je cherche en vain une raison militaire de l'échec des Chinois d'exterminer les étrangers", a déclaré un officier militaire américain. [ 53 ] Missionary Arthur Smith résume la performance militaire chinois. «Sur occasions innombrables, s'ils avaient été prêts à faire le sacrifice de quelques centaines de vies, ils auraient éteint la défense quartier de la légation dans une heure." Cependant, l'équivoque de la part des Chinois à utiliser leur puissance militaire actifs de façon décisive contre le quartier des légations ne nie pas le fait que les soldats des deux camps se sont battus et sont morts en grand nombre. Les soldats étrangers qui défendent le quartier des légations subi de lourdes pertes. Sur les 409 soldats, 55 ont été tués et 135 blessés, un taux de pertes de 46,5%. En outre, 13 civils ont été tués et 24 blessés, en majorité des hommes qui ont participé à la défense. [ 54 ] Une petite force japonaise d'un officier et 24 marins commandés par le colonel Shiba se distingue défendre le Fu et les chrétiens chinois là-bas. Il a subi plus de 100 pour cent blessés. Cela a été possible parce que la plupart des troupes japonaises ont été blessés, a conclu la liste des victimes, puis est retourné à la ligne de bataille que d'être blessé une fois de plus et encore entré dans les listes de victimes. La force française de 57 hommes a également subi plus de 100 pour cent blessés. ] Pertes militaires chinoises ne sont pas connus, ni eu des morts parmi les chrétiens chinois dans le quartier de la légation enregistrées. Propagande mensongère . Pendant le siège, Sheng Xuanhuai et d'autres responsables provinciaux ont suggéré la cour des Qing pour donner Li Hongzhang puissance diplomatique à part entière à négocier avec les puissances étrangères. Li Hongzhang télégraphié retour à Sheng Xuanhuai le 25 Juin, décrivant la déclaration de guerre de «faux édit" (luanming). Plus tard, la " protection mutuelle du Sud-Est "a été atteint par des fonctionnaires provinciaux comme un consensus de ne pas suivre la déclaration de guerre de l'impératrice Cixi. [ 56 ] Li Hongzhang également totalement refusé d'écouter les ordres du gouvernement pour plus de troupes quand ils étaient nécessaires pour lutter contre les étrangers, qu'il avait à sa disposition, faisant dérailler l'effort de guerre chinois. [ 57 ] Li Hongzhang utilisé le siège comme une arme politique contre ses rivaux de Pékin, car il contrôlait les Chinois Telegraph service, il exagéré et menti, affirmant que les forces chinoises ont commis des atrocités et de meurtre sur les étrangers et exterminés tous. Cette information a été envoyée dans le monde occidental. Il vise à rendre furieux les Européens contre les forces chinoises à Pékin, et a réussi à répandre des quantités massives de fausses informations à l'ouest. Cette fausses informations répandues par Li a joué un rôle dans les atrocités massives qui les étrangers tard commis sur le chinois à Pékin. [ 58 ] Pour avoir refusé d'obéir aux ordres du gouvernement chinois et de ne pas envoyer ses propres troupes pour aider l'armée chinoise du tout pendant la Boxer Rebellion, Li Hongzhang a été saluée par les Occidentaux. [ 59 ] Pour son rôle dans le siège de la légation internationales, il est critiqué par l'histoire officielle de la RPC [ 60 ] et ce n'est que récemment permettent des interprétations différentes par les médias populaires comme les séries TV diffusée par la CCTV officiel. Après le siège . thumb|left||400px|Combat entre soldats allemands et boxers.thumb|left|401 pxL'impératrice douairière et sa cour ont fui Pékin le 15 Août. Elle resta en exil en Shanxi province jusqu'en 1902, quand elle a été autorisée par les armées étrangères occupant Pékin pour revenir à réoccuper le trône. [ 64 ] Pour la Chine, la révolte des Boxers a été un désastre, mais - paradoxalement - s'est avéré presque aussi bien que possible prévoir. La Chine est restée ensemble comme un seul pays. Avant la révolte des Boxers, il semblait susceptible d'être divisée par les puissances coloniales. Le gouvernement chinois soutient les Boxers qui, autrement, auraient pu tourner anti-Qing et accéléré l'extinction de la dynastie, mais n'a pas réussi à tuer les étrangers dans les légations. Les Chinois avaient réussi, le châtiment Les pays occidentaux et le Japon ont pris aurait pu être plus sévère. Ronglu plus tard a pris le crédit pour sauver les assiégés: «J'ai été en mesure d'éviter le comble de malheur qui aurait résulté de l'assassinat des ministres des Affaires étrangères." Ronglu fit preuve de mauvaise foi, que ses forces sont venus très près de briser la capacité des assiégés de résister. Le mouvement des Boxers désintégré pendant le siège. Certains boxeurs ont été incorporés dans l'armée, mais plus probablement renvoyés dans leurs foyers dans la campagne où ils sont devenus des cibles pour les expéditions punitives par les forces militaires étrangères occupant Pékin après le siège. [ 65 ] L'occupation militaire de Pékin et une grande partie de la Chine du Nord est devenu une orgie de pillage et de violence dans lequel des soldats étrangers, diplomates, missionnaires, et les journalistes ont participé. [ 66 ] Rapports du comportement des étrangers à Beijing provoqué de vives critiques dans les pays occidentaux, y compris de Mark Twain . Alors que le sauvetage des étrangers assiégés dans le quartier de la légation a été considérée comme une preuve de la supériorité de la civilisation occidentale, la suite sordide du siège peut avoir contribué à de nombreuses personnes aux Etats-Unis et en Europe réévaluer la moralité de forcer la culture occidentale et la religion sur le marché chinois. RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Nationalismes extra-européens Catégorie:Chine